Fear Manipulation
Fear Manipulation '''is '''Lilyana Cipriano's special ability to manipulate the fears of others. This ability, like most others, is a mental ability. Description Lilyana's gift allows her to sense and manipulate the fears of others. She is able to increase or decrease the fear in others, including herself; she is able to implant or project fears into the minds of other people, even if it is something trivial, or even something they wouldn't usually be afraid of; she's also able to lock a person within their own personal fears and nightmares, temporarily blinding them and paralyzing them with intense fear; she can bring a peron's fears into reality; she can also manipulate terrifying nightmares; she can create illusions of someone's fear; and she can also project such terrible fears into someone's mind that they can possibly die, however, this is very rare and difficult to do. A strong bond between Lilyana and other individual allows her to access and sense their fears more easily, and to use her gift at greater ranges. When she was new to this gift, Lilyana had to make contact with someone to manipulate their fears or project fears into their mind. However, after years of practise, she learned how to manipulate and project from great distances. Also, when she uses her gift to its most powerful state, she can emit a sort of sparkle or glow. Her gift is so strong it works just as well on shape-shifter's and humans as it would on vampires. Like hearing and visions, Lilyana's gift will sometimes behave just like a sense, as she can always sense the fears of others around her and can't exert much conscious control over it. Limitations Lilyana's gift is mostly limited to sensing or manipulating the fears of people around her. While she can mentally attack someone across the world from her and manipulate their fears, it takes all her concentration and mentally exhausts. Bella Swan and Alessandra Cipriano '''are both immune to her gift, as well as anyone they shield, because her gift works mentally like most others. Lilyana is capable of using her gift on multiple people at the same time. However, if she is attacked, she'll lose focus right away and people will be released from her manipulations. History Orgin As a human, Lilyana was very capable of bringing out the fear in others and twisting it around with a few simple words. She also didn't fear many things. When she became a vampire, this ability was manifested. Post-transformation After becoming a vampire, Marcello explained to Lilyana about her gift and how powerful it could become. Taking what he said to heart, Lilyana spent years mastering her gift and attempting to bring it to its full potential. She uses her power to protect the Cipriano coven when they are facing off against large covens. Similar Abilities * Jasper's ability is pathokinesis, which allows him to sense and change the emotions of people around him. This is similar to Lilyana's ability, though Jasper's gift works physically. Also, she can only sense and manipulate the fear of people around her. * '''Marco's ability is Empathy. He is able to sense, replicate, and even manipulate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. Like Lilyana, his gift works mentally, though it can also work physically, too. *Corin's talent is similar to Lilyana's, though she creates a feeling of contentment in others, while Lilyana can only manipulate person's fear. Her power is seemingly long-lasting and addictive. *Didyme's happiness induction is very similar to this power. She can bring joy to oneself and everyone around her, just like Lilyana can bring fear to oneself and people around her. *Fred's gift of physical repulsion is only somewhat similar to Lilyana's. He can change the way someone feels about him. Like Jasper, his gift works physically. Also, much like Didyme, his gift is limited to one emotion: repulsion. *Chelsea's ability to manipulate relationships bears a resemblance to this power, but only in the sense that it works mentally, and that it is manipulating the emotions of someone else and making them think that what they feel is truly their own emotion. Her power can bind the emotional bonds between people permanently or break them. * Marcus's ability allows him to sense the emotional ties between people, without being able to manipulate them. This has, therefore, the least similarity to Lilyana's ability. Category:Special abilities